A House of Cards
A House of Cards is the tenth mission in Hitman: Blood Money. Agent 47 is assigned to eliminate Hendrik Schmutz, a white supremacist from South Africa, Sheikh Mohammad Bin Faisal Al-Khalifa, the CEO of Arabian Pharmaceutical Exports (APRIX), and Tariq Abdul Lateef, chief scientist of APRIX. Background Outcome Agent 47 eliminates his three targets, steal the Sheikh's diamonds and is able to escape the casino. Mission information Briefing Welcome to Las Vegas, 47. There's a white supremacist from South Africa, his name is Hendrik Schmutz, who is trying to sell some DNA material and lab reports to the wealthy Mohammad Faisal Al-Khalifa. The sheikh is working for someone else, but we're not sure who. Our client wants to force them into the open by disrupting the deal. You've got three targets: the Afrikaner, the sheikh, and the sheikh’s scientist, who'll be there to verify the material. We've been losing a lot of agents lately, 47. Any mission could be a set-up at this point. Objectives # Kill Tariq Abdul Lateef # Kill Hendrik Schmutz # Kill Sheikh Mohammad Bin Faisal Al-Khalifa # Retrieve the diamonds (optional) # Escape the casino. Intel '' # It would be wise to check in at the reception as one of the first things you do at the casino. # Security is very tight in high profile casinos, so staff have keycards which only provide access to the floors they work on. # As requested, we have left you an agency pickup in your hotel room. # The casino has strict fire-safety procedures. Easily accessible fire alarms are located on the top floors. # It's important to find good vantage points. Room balconies may provide this. # The VIP Lounge has been reserved all day by the Sheikh - only waiters are allowed in this area. # There is no cell phone coverage inside the casino to prevent cheating. Anyone receiving a call has to step outside. # The items used in the trade are carried around in an ordinary looking suitcase so they don't catch too much attention. Weapons File:H&K USP Compact.jpg|'SLP .40' Carried by all hotel guards and some of the Sheikh's bodyguards. Found in various weapon caches. File:H&K USP Compact.jpg|'SLP.40.S' Carried by Hendrik Schmutz. File:Steyr TMP.jpg|'TMP' Carried by the Sheikh's bodyguards. Found in the ICA crate in 47's hotel room. File:RU-AP mine.jpg|'RU-AP mine' Found in the ICA crate in 47's hotel room. Disguises * Suit - Allowed almost anywhere. Can only enter VIP lounge if carrying the DNA briefcase, but not before being frisked. Not allowed in staff quarters, occupied hotel rooms or the rooftop. * Hendrik Schmutz - Same as suit. * Casino Staff - Allowed everywhere but occupied hotel rooms. Will be frisked before being allowed to the VIP lounge. Not allowed in the rooftop. * Casino Security - Allowed everywhere but occupied hotel rooms and VIP lounge. Can openly carry SLP .40 without suspicion. * Sheik's Bodyguard - Same as Casino Security, but allowed in Lateef's hotel room. Can openly carry TMP and SLP .40 without suspicion. Notes * The upper floors are only accessible via elevators with an appropriate keycard. It is possible to hitch a ride with other NPCs without a keycard, but you will denied entry by guards near the elevator. Entering anyway will cause them to open fire. * The upper floors have fire alarms that can be activated to make everyone on that floor evacuate in front of the elevators for a short time. * If an RU-AP mine is detonated on the upper floors, the fire alarm and fire sprinklers will be triggered causing everyone on the floor to be on full alert. The alarm will remain permanently activated in this scenario. * It is possible to lure Lateef into 47's hotel room by letting him see you on the metal platform at the edge of the balcony. He will then run towards 47, taking the elevator down, before entering 47's room, making him a very easy target. This is possibly a development oversight. * A drunk woman named Samantha near 47's hotel room will invite him to hers. If followed, the woman will pass out in front of the television. Her room provides an ideal vantage point to snipe Schmutz. * Schmutz will panic if his DNA briefcase is not in his room. If he sees 47 with the briefcase, he will immediately become hostile. * A glitch happens if you gain Hendrik Schmutz's key card through the bartender and not through the front desk. Even though you have the 707 key card, the game will still not allow you to take the elevator to the seventh floor. * 47 can play as Schmutz in his suit, as long as he is carrying the DNA briefcase. This makes Schmutz's disguise worthless. * 47 can talk to the girl bartending at the lounge to ask about Schmutz's whereabouts. If Schmutz is nearby, she will point towards him. If he isn't, she will give 47 Schmutz's hotel room number. * Once 47 meets the Sheikh posing as Schmutz, 47 will not be allowed to leave the meeting area (with or without the payment briefcase) until the Sheikh receives a call from Lateef. Doing so will cause the Sheikh to be alerted and his bodyguards to attack 47 (though if 47 is in his suit, this will not result in witnesses). There are two workarounds for this - kill the Sheikh so that he can't alert his guards, or distract the Sheikh (with a coin) so that he won't notice you leaving. * If you contact Al-Khalifa via Lateef’s cellphone and try to snipe him from the rooftop but miss, he runs down to the casino and eventually returns to the roof where you can snipe him again. He then becomes stuck following this pathway and rather than avoiding danger he returns to it. * If you kill one of Lateef’s bodyguards (the one who exits the passenger door of the limo) and initiate the meeting (either dress as Schmutz or let him live) the game will freeze. The particular bodyguard is the courier and the game script will not go forward, meaning if you are dressed as Schmutz at the meeting you will not be permitted to leave without gaining hostility from fellow bodyguards. * It is possible to kill Lateef in a car accident using his own limo by luring him in front of it with coins. * Hendrik goes to his room twice before the meeting commences. * If an RU-AP mine is placed inside the DNA briefcase and sent to Lateef for testing, it will automatically explode when he opens it, killing him instantly. If he dies this way, it will be ruled as an accident (though if the body is found it affects the player's rating). Oddly enough, you are still be able to collect the opened briefcase and even the RU-AP mine inside, given that the player has not manually detonated it. * The description for the for Room 807 Keycard erroneously states that the room is located on the 7th floor, when it is actually on the 8th floor. Trivia * There are 129 NPCs in this level. * This is the only mission in the game where the player arrives before the targets. * In this mission, 47 is signed in under the alias "Dr. Cropes," an anagram for "Corpse". * This is the only mission in the game where the ICA crate will have equipment for 47, even if nothing was sent to the crate before the mission. * The mission takes place on June 9, 2005, while the next mission takes place next door a few months later. * The post-mission newspaper has an article of a mysterious Southern high-roller using a fake name. * The Xbox 360 version has a sound glitch that occurs when entering certain locations in the level. * One of the slot machines near the stairs blurts out "Chicken Poop". * If you activate a fire alarm in front of a guard he won't become hostile toward you but will run to the elevators with the rest of the group. * When you are on the upper floors, all activity is stopped in the casino and the lobby. Basically the AI's freeze in place until you descend to the lower floors. * Around six minutes into the game Al-Khalifa arrives via limousine. * An ICA file for the mission is shown in trailers for Hitman: Absolution, listing the three targets. Video Category:Hitman: Blood Money missions